


Wild stray cat (you're a real gone guy)

by WeBeDragons



Series: Home of the heroes and villains [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I've never actually written andriel before this and isn't that a crime?, M/M, Next up i wanna do renison bc reasons, Superhero AU returns, This is still wings' fault, also the title is from a stray cats song bc eighties music is the best for writing, andrew and neil are OOC in this fair warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBeDragons/pseuds/WeBeDragons
Summary: Andrew doesn't believe in karma but karma might believe in him.





	Wild stray cat (you're a real gone guy)

**Author's Note:**

> this au is my new child. Be kind to it.  
> as always, Wings is to blame for this. She rules.

Heroes who unlock their powers through trauma are eighty-three times more likely to become villains, martyrs, or antiheroes.

Depending on your definition, Andrew had been all three in his lifetime.

Currently he would define himself as ‘fucking done.” He was standing outside his shitty apartment, which was on fire. It was also surrounded by reporters, and his feline companion was still inside.

Fuck. Shitfuck.

He grumpily drops his groceries and reaches into his back pocket for the emergency mask he carries. Before he can retrieve it, a figure clad in black spandex and cat ears parkours through the sky and through his apartment window, emerging a minute later with King in their arms. The mysterious figure then disappears into the smoky night.

Andrew picks his groceries back up.

“who the fuck was that guy?” he asks the evening air. The evening air does not respond, but a conveniently placed bystander does.

“Dude! That was the Cat-burglar. He like, can sense when cats are in danger or being abused so he steals and re-homes them! isn’t that awesome? I read a buzzfood article about it!”

Andrew stares at the bystander until they grow uncomfortable and walk away. Rolling his shoulders irritably, he grabs his phone and dials Renee.

Predictably, Allison picks up. “What do you want, Monster?”

Andrew growls at the name. “To speak with Renee. This is why I called her phone and not yours, Witch.”

Allison snorts, but in a delicate, haughty manner. “Don’t flatter yourself, you don’t even have my number. Fine, here she is.”

Renee’s soothing voice carries across the line “Andrew, is everything alright?”

Andrew relaxes upon hearing her. “Yeah. Just, my apartments on fire and some weirdo stole my cat. I need to stay at your place for a while until I find a new one.”

Renee sounds both alarmed and bemused as she replies. “You know there’s always a room here for you, Andrew. Do you need help getting King back?”

Andrew spins in a slow circle before answering. “No. I have the scent. We’ll be there sometime tonight, I’ll use my key. Don’t wait up.”

He can hear the smile in Renee’s voice as she says goodbye. Fucking sap.

Andrew leaves his groceries on his neighbor’s doorstep. Mrs. Antilla has a penchant for feeding lunch to any kids who show up at her table, and it’s not like he has a cupboard to put canned soup in at the moment. 

He sheds his jacket and carefully, oh so carefully lets his shields drop. The shift into his other form is never easy to control, but he’s learned enough over the years that it’s more a bison in a pottery warehouse than a bull in a china shop. 

He inhales deeply, letting himself settle into the larger frame of the Monster while also getting a better read on King’s scent. It goes east, toward the Port district, and Andrew growls lowly before charging after his cat compatriots catnapper. 

***

Their trail leads him on a merry chase, before ending at a nondescript door in a nondescript apartment building near dock 37. Andrew is tempted to tear the door off it’s hinges, but reigns that urge in. He settles back into his human form and knocks on the door politely instead. Renee would be so proud. 

The mysterious figure opens it with a cheerful “Hullo! Did you remember the breadsticks this time? Please say you did!” 

The mysterious figure is a lot less mysterious when wearing a soft blue jumper with a grumpy cat pattern, pajama pants with nyan cats on them, and slippers (also cat themed). 

The mysterious figure freezes upon seeing Andrew. “You’re not the pizza delivery person.” 

A pause. 

“You're also not really wearing a shirt, were you aware?” 

Andrew looks down at his chest. Sure enough, another shirt lost to the Monster. Shame, he had liked that one. 

Andrew looks back up and takes a menacing step forward. The mysterious figure takes a step back and looks properly menaced. Good. 

“Hi. You took my cat earlier. I need him back. Now.” 

A flash of understanding crosses the mysterious figure’s face, followed by a downturned eyebrow of sadness. It’s such a nice eyebrow that it takes Andrew a moment to register the sadness part. When he does, his latent concern for King grows tenfold. 

“What,” he growls, “have you done to my cat?” 

The mysterious figure puts up a placating hand. “Not a thing, scary shirtless man. He was suffering from mild smoke inhalation, but being around me can heal cats. He’s still in the process of recovering right now though.” 

He pauses and chews a lip thoughtfully. “You can come in and wait with him, if you like? I think I have a shirt you can wear, and there’ll be pizza in a little while.”

The mysterious figure retreats back, but leaves the door open for Andrew. “I’m Neil by the way, sorry about your apartment.” 

Andrew hesitates, but follows the man (Neil? That’s so...mundane) into the hallway beyond. “Andrew. And it was a shitty apartment, I’m surprised it took this long to go up. The landlord is probably thrilled it’s finally gone.” 

Neil hums thoughtfully. As he closes and locks the door behind them. “Still, sucks to lose your home. Your cat is in the livingroom, through that door. I’ll be back with a shirt in a minute.” 

Andrew proceeds through the indicated portal and finds himself in a cozy room containing two loveseats, three bookshelves, and several beanbag chairs. King is curled on one of these, and there’s another cat sat next to him, gently grooming the ash from King’s fur. 

Andrew pulls over another beanbag chair and settles close to King and the other cat. Other cat gives him a suspicious glare before going back to grooming. Andrew carefully reaches out and runs gentle fingertips over King’s side. King lifts his head and gives a hoarse “mrrow?” Andrew feels his heart rate slow as his anxiety ebbs. 

King wearily pulls himself to his feet and stumbles across the beanbag chairs to settle on Andrew’s shoulder. Other cat follows him, meowing in concern. Both cats make themselves at home, and Andrew accepts that he is stuck there until it’s safe to move King to Renee’s. 

Neil wanders into the room a few moments later, carrying a pizza box and a flannel button down. “I’ll totally share the pizza with you but the breadsticks are mi - oh! I guess you won’t be needing the shirt for now.” 

He sets the shirt and pizza box on a nearby low shelf and comes to sit crosslegged on the floor, near enough that he can pet Other cat (who has claimed Andrew’s right shoulder ) but far enough away that Andrew doesn’t feel crowded. 

Neil stares very intently at the cats for a moment, then snorts a laugh. “King would like you to know that he expects to be fed tuna and peanut butter every night for a very long time after this.” 

King huffs and gives a weak purr. Andrew looks slowly from King to Neil and raises a single eyebrow. 

“You look a little young to be the crazy cat-person who talks to felines more than people and thinks they answer back. Also I don’t recall telling you King’s name?” 

Neil scowls at him. “It’s part of my Heroic trait set. The abilities to talk too, shift into, heal, move like, and sense cats. Also you shouldn’t actually feed him too much tuna, a balanced diet is better for healing.” 

Andrew gives a slow blink at this information, before nodding slowly. He feels a certain debt to this man already, for caring for King when he couldn’t. This sudden volunteering of sensitive information leaves him further in the red and he gives a slight scowl before replying. 

“In my other form, my Hero form, I have enhanced senses, including sense of smell. That’s how I found your house. You should probably get better security if you’re going to be an active Hero. People already have a name for you, which means reporters and villains will be trying to find you.”

Neil’s eyes widen slightly, studying Andrew thoughtfully. “That’s not a bad idea. My uncle might know some people who can set me up with spelled tech, though I don’t know if his price will be worth it.” 

Neil sighs and taps out a rhythm with his fingertips on the floor. “I was never intended to be an active Hero, or even Antihero, so this is mostly new to me. Even though I haven’t been doing any serious Heroing, it’s more attention than I ever wanted, y’know?” 

Andrew watches Neil trace unknown patterns on the carpet, before tearing his eyes away and shifting uncomfortably. 

“There’s a community. Here in the city, a network of Heroes and some Antiheroes. Since you’re new they might not have approached you yet, but if you’d like I can put you in contact with their representative. They should be able to help with security, at least in the short term.” 

When Andrew gathers the wherewithal to look back at Neil, he’s smiling softly and it makes Andrew’s teeth ache. 

“That would be great. I’ll give you a number they can reach me by before you and King head out. Thank you, Andrew.”

Andrew grunts in acknowledgement,staring fixedly at Kings swishing tail and refusing to look at Neils stupid face again. 

*

The cats eventually slink down from Andrew’s shoulders to curl into Andrew’s side, leaving his arms free to hold a paper plate of pizza. Neil apparently likes banana peppers, pineapple, and olives, which is an odd combination, but Andrew’s not complaining. While they eat Neil puts on some old cartoon show and they watch quietly until well after dark. 

Around ten King perks up enough to mosey over to a water dish on the corner and take a long drink. Other cat, who Neil calls “Sir,” tags along. Andrew sits up, stretching out stiff muscles while watching the two carefully. King is moving with more of his usual grace, and his breathing seems easier.

Neil stands and offers Andrew a hand up from the beanbag, which Andrew takes after a moment of hesitation. Neils hand doesn’t linger in his, though, as he turns and retrieves the flannel shirt from the shelf for Andrew to put on. It’s tight in the shoulders and a bit too long, but better than walking to Renee’s topless. 

“King is in good enough condition to travel now, and as long as he takes it easy he’ll be right as rain in a few days.” Neil says. “If there’s anything you need for him, stop by the Vet’s office on fourth and Kennedy, I know the owners.” 

Andrew nods shortly, then stoops to collect his cat in his arms. Neil and Sir see them to the front door. Before exiting, Andrew turns to Neil. “Thank you. For helping him.” the words don’t come easily, but he means them. 

Neil smiles easily. “Anytime. Have a safe trip. Keep him out of trouble, ok?” 

Andrew isn’t sure which of them Neil was addressing, and he supposes that’s fair. King Mrrps innocently, angelically even, if such a word can be used to describe an obnoxiously orange, overlarge, scarred cat, and Neil laughs. Andrew waves halfheartedly and walks briskly away from the nondescript door and it’s occupants. Not that he’s running away from the too-pretty Hero. He just has places to be. 

King gives a plaintively knowing meow. Andrew tells him to shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying Neil has a magical girl transformation a la Tokyo Mew Mew, but I'm not NOT saying that either. You're welcome.


End file.
